Papasuke
by fresh-hellz
Summary: What happens when you leave a baby with her father? (drabbles)
1. I'll always love you

There he was home alone with his only 2 week old daughter. It's not that he was scared to be alone with something so small and fragile, but something so small, fragile, and sick was what worried him. He looked at his daughters pinkish face who was cradled against his chest. He smiled and even though he's had more than 9 months of notice, couldn't believe he was a father. With his left arm cradling her he used his right hand to feel her forehead. She's still too warm he though. He had already taken off the blanket that she was swaddled in and left her in a diaper and shirt. She started to whine a bit and wiggled around.

"Don't worry sweetie, you're daddy will take care of you until your mommy comes back with some medicine from your grandma Tsunade" He felt helpless not being able to do much other than hold her and rock her. Only a few weeks old and already sick. He sighed, he went to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth to wet and stick on her forehead. She cried out a bit from the coolness of the towel but quickly calmed down.

"That felt better didn't it? I know you can't remember yet alone understand what i'm going to tell you, but I love you very much. I will always love you and your mommy very much, no matter what. I will do whatever it is to keep you two safe and you better believe i'm going to be an over protective dad to you. I have to make sure no boy hurts you like I did with your mom. So if I'm hostile to anyone you take a liking to i'm sorry, but as your dad I want you to never feel any pain. Which I know isn't really possible to stop that from happening, but I can try. I promise to you that I'm always going to be there for you and you'll never have to fight for my acknowledgement like I did with your grandpa. You are an Uchiha, but more importantly, you are my daughter. I guarantee whatever you do in the future your mom and I will be happy and proud of you. You just have to promise me one thing… that you will NOT date that dobes son. I mean anyone else would be better than that dumba-"

"Sasuke-kun! Watch your mouth!" He turned around and saw his ever so beautiful wife. She looked at him and smiled.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" he asked with a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. He usually doesn't talk a whole lot about his feelings but he thought it would be ok because she's a baby and she is 100% his to care for and protect.

"Long enough to know that this baby has the best bodyguard and father in the world. I love you too Sasuke-kun and so does she. For right now you don't have to worry about boys because for her you're the only important boy in the world. It's amazing isn't it?" Sakura asked. She looked at her husband and smiled.

"What's amazing?" he inquired looking softly at his wife.

"Look at what we created! Something so tiny, fragile, and adorable. This is what our love made, a whole nother being. You know, she looks exactly like you just with my forehead." she said giggling. His eyes drifted from his wife to the little being in his arms, he chuckled.

"Yeah, she does. That means she won't be as dumb and stubborn as me. She'll be brilliant just like you. Looks of an Uchiha and brains of a Haruno I suppose."

"Yep, I bet she'll be like you were in school!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"She'll have a bunch of admirers!" she replied. Sasuke stood there dumbfounded. His face held a blank expression.

"Oh no. I forgot about that. That means i'm going to have to teach her to see every boy as an idiot. I can't afford for her to be seduced by some snot nosed little punk."

"Hahaha, You're too much Sasuke-kun! Well enough scaring your daddy Sarada," she lifted her hand that held a paper bag. "It's time to give you some medicine to reduce your fever! Come With mommy, Sarada!" She placed the bag on a table and grabbed Sarada from Sasuke's arms.

"W-wait Sakura, you can't just say that to me, nearly give me a panic attack, and expect me to function! Sakuraaa!" He whined. She smirked and looked at her daughter.

"Ah, Sarada! It's so easy to make your daddy worry! I can already tell you're gonna have him wrapped around your little finger! Hmm, well I suppose it's been like that since before you even had fingers!" she cooed. Sarada looked at her with those big onyx eyes and gurgled.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: How was it? Not too bad I hope! I'm thinking about making this into a bunch of little one shots, not sure. Let me know If I should. I just love writing about Sasu and his little princess.


	2. Baby Uchiha

There he was standing in front of a window peering at the several bassinets. He scanned the name cards of each see through cubical until he saw the one with his last name neatly written. He read it multiple times to himself 'Baby Uchiha' he smiled at the thought. He looked at the little bundle and was mesmerized. He never thought he would be here, had you told him 5 years ago that he would be a father he would have scoffed at the idea. The nurse who was in the nursery noticed him and rearranged the bassinets so that he could see his daughter better.

"Wow, so small… so pink.." His smile widened for her. He looked around at the others and was proud of the fact that out of all the babies, she was the only one not crying at the moment. When he looked back at her he could see little tufts of dark hair poking from under the little hat she wore.

"Teme!" he turned around already knowing who it was.

"Hey, dobe" Naruto flashed a big smile at Sasuke.

"So which one is it? Also boy or girl?" Sasuke smirked turned back to the window and pointed to the one in the middle.

"Girl, the only one not crying and the only one with the words baby Uchiha on it" he responded back with a snort.

"Congratulations teme, she actually looks cute! She must have inherited all her beauty from her mom than, thank goodness!" he said joking as he lightly punched sasuke on his arm.

"Hahaha, very funny but she has my hair and eyes so jokes on you. But I guess I have to agree with you, she does look cute. I feel embarrassed for even saying this but I've got a question for you," He glances at his friend who looks very amused.

"Ok, shoot. I'm all ears buddy!" Sasuke knows he's stupid for even bringing this up but he wants some kind of closure.

"How is it? Being a dad I mean. I look at her and I can't help but feel anxious. I feel like I'm not worthy enough for her, I feel like I'm going to mess up being a dad," Naruto looks at him with a small smile and nods his head.

"Well you are going to mess up!"

"Tch- thanks for the support dobe"

"No, you didn't let me finish that's not fair. What I mean is everyone messes up when they learn something new. You won't be a pro with anything your first try. Did you master your chidori your first try? I felt the same as you when Boruto was born. It's not easy to get over the fear of raising another human being but once you feel confident about it, it feels easier. The first few weeks are going to be tough for you and Sakura-chan but once you two get into the habit of being parents it'll get easier and more rewarding every day," Sasuke couldn't believe that Naruto was actually not too bad at giving advice. He gave a small smile to his friend.

"Thanks, Naruto. You know.. you actually did help me with that little bit of wisdom of yours. Do not tell anyone that I just complimented you, got it? I suppose I don't know how to be a father, but I'm pretty sure Sarada and Sakura can help me with that,"

"Sarada, huh? Nice name, Sarada Uchiha"

"hn"

"I bet it'd sound better as Sarada Uzumaki!" He chimes as he tries to tease his friend. Sasuke just gives him the darkest glare and huffs.

"Don't you dare start, dumbass! I'm not afraid to kick your ass in front of my daughter," as if right on cue her little eyes started to flutter open as dark eyes matched to dark eyes.

"Well would you look at that. She even wants to see her dad kick her Uncle's ass!"

"Ah! Like father like daughter! C-come on teme I was only joking!"

"Yeah, you better be," and with that Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor unfortunate person who dare dates the great Sasuke Uchiha's daughter.


End file.
